Forbidden Love
by KayKay10190
Summary: My first Outsiders story, so please be nice! Ok so, There's this soc girl, She saves Pony from her brother one day, and they become instant friends, but what happens when her brother has a plan? Story is WAY better than summary!Please Read and Review!


* * *

Forbidden Love

(An Outsiders Fan fiction)

* * *

A/N: This story takes place after the events of the book, but Johnny and Dallas survived and Johnny was not paralyzed.

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

**_I'm Different_**

* * *

As I walked outside of my house, it was dark and quiet. The moonlight shined nice and bright on my face. No one would notice I was gone. My parents never really wanted kids. They were those cold, unfeeling rich people. Socs. Yes, my parents, and sadly I, are Socs. I don't want to be trashy or anything, but I don't want to be categorized as snooty and rich. I have a brother. His name is Bobby. He's just like my parents, cruel and unfeeling. He's 17, and since he's three years older, he gets his way because my parents like him. Maybe not love him, we both agreed on the fact they don't want us much but they are so proud of him all the time. I mean I ain't jealous but I never get praised. My parents can't stand me. I make pretty good grades I reckon. I don't play no sports or nothin'.

Jeez, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Jessica "Jesse" Marie Harlem. I'm fourteen. I'm a Soc. I hate it. People think I'm cold and unfeeling. I have lots of emotions. But one, love, I'd never quite experienced until one day…

_BZZZ! BZZZ! BZZZ! _I jumped up when I heard my alarm clock buzzin' real loud in my ear.

"Ugh," I moaned throwing the covers off. I hated wakin' up early. I dragged myself into the bathroom in my room. I looked into the mirror. My long brown hair was really messy. I took my brush off the sink and brushed it into place. When I brushed, straightened, and sprayed it, it walked out of the bathroom and took out a skirt. I hate it. I wore a bright green shirt that I absolutely hated. I looked in my big mirror. I made a disgusted noise. I hated lookin' like this. I wanted short, layered hair, long jeans and a nice hoodie. I looked like a soc on the outside, but if I could be me, then I would look nothing like one. I'm different. My parents noticed this, but thought it was a phase, and I'd grow out of it. Two years later, I still haven't.

"Breakfast is ready darlings!" My mom yelled. I rolled my eyes. I didn't talk all proper like her, I talked country. It sounded funny because no one else in my house talked like me. Bobby was proper, but he wasn't what he seemed. He jumped kids who weren't in our social class, and he wasn't really polite like he acted. His dark brown hair was cut short and he wore a blue dress shirt and jeans. He was very tan, like me, but his stayed the same in the winter. Mine lightened up a bit but in the summer, me and him had bright glowing tan skin It went good with my hazel green eyes. I walked into our quite large kitchen. Bobby was eating a bowl of fruit with eggs and some milk to drink. I got some bacon and an apple. I didn't feel like going to school. It was alright, I was real smart, but, I just, didn't feel like it today. I finished breakfast and walked out the door heading for school.

"Hey grease! Get over hear!" Bobby yelled over my shoulder. I saw a boy about my age walking along the street. His dark brown hair was greased back. Now, socs don't typically like these "Greasers" But I was alright with them. They were people to, they just weren't born into rich families like us. I knew that boy, his name is unusual, but its cute. I can't seem to remember it though…

"Lemme go!" I heard someone grumbles like they were struggling. Bobby had that boy on the ground and Jake, his good buddy, and Ben, his other buddy, were kicking him. Now, I think fights are alright, but jumpin' a innocent person who didn't even touch you is ridiculous.

"Leave em' alone!" I growled warningly to the pack. Bobby looked up and me, his light brown eyes cold with hatred. I shivered a moment. But, I wasn't afriad of Bobby.

"What'd you jus say to me?" He asked, dropping the boy, who quickly got up, but didn't run.

"I said, leave him alone!" I hated repeating myself.

"Why are you stickin' up for this white trash?!" Bobby questioned angrily. "You're no part of this!"

"He may be a greaser, but just cuz they ain't got money and stuff like us don't mean they ain't people to!" I said.

"Alright then," Bobby said turning to the grease boy. "You better be lucky she's my sister. You may not be so lucky next time," He growled warningly. He and his friends walked away from the scene.

"You ok?" I ask the boy.

"Yeah, I'm alright," He mumbled awkwardly. I had a feeling he wasn't a ladies man, girl-crazy guy, which is sweet.

"Ok, just let me know if he ever picks on you…?" I trialed off with the absence of his name.

"Ponyboy," He said looking at the ground. His ears were gettin' red.

"Oh yeah, I thought that was it. I jus love that name," I said smiling. He looked away to hide the fact he was blushing. "You're in some of my classes aren't you?" I asked, remembering how we had biology, math and language arts class.

"Yeah, Jesse right?" He said looking up. He had pretty grey-green eyes, they seemed full of compassion and creativity.

"Yeah," I mumbled about to walk away.

"Well, I better get goin'," He said quietly. "People sure are gonna say stuff bout you if they catch you with a greaser like me," He said awkwardly, like he was

"Well, I don't care what people think," I said.

"And, thanks again," He mumbled, walkin' away from me, without looking back.

* * *

I arrived at the doors and walked to my locker. I saw that Pony's was a few down from mine. I never really noticed though. I got my things and went to biology. Both Pony and I were a grade ahead because teachers thought we should be skipped ahead so we got bumped up to ninth. I heard many gasps when I walked into biology just as Ponyboy had told me something, so it seemed like a conversation, but i promise you it wasn't. I heard many whispers of useless gossip.

"What are you doin talkin to the greaser?" My "friend" Lydia asked me.

"I wasn't talkin to him! He was jus tellin me somthin jeez! And turns out, he's a normal guy!" I said raising my voice, causing people to look at me.

"Quiet class!" Mrs. Bissbey barked.

We all sat down and class began

* * *

_"Bobby! What are you doin'!?" I screamed in terror when I saw two dead greasers. Bobby laughed, holding the blood covered knife in front of him._

"_Ponyboy!" I gasped as Bobby approached him. Ponyboy spun around but it was too late. _

_"Pony…" I gasped in a whisper. Bobby shoved the knife deep into Ponyboy, who gasped, and dropped to his knees. He pulled the knife out and held his hands to his bleeding chest. He looked at his now blood stained hands and then, fell onto the ground and rolled over as bloody poured from his body a pool formed around him. _

_"Anybody, is anyone out there?!" I found myself screaming for just anyone to come and find me. It was dark and I couldn't see a thing. Darkness formed all around me. _

_"Ponyboy…?" _

* * *

"Pony!" I mummbled in my sleep.

"Jesse wake up!" I heard Some one yell. I sat up with my paper stuck to my face.

"I guess I fell asleep…and…uhh" I tried to explain, pulling my paper off.

Everyone began to laugh, except for Ponyboy, who sat starring at me from accross the room in a lost, confused way.

I ran out of the class and into the girls restroom.

_What's Goin on girl! _I screamed to myself. _What are people gonna say…why do I suddenly care what they think? _


End file.
